In love with Ruthie
by Brooke Monroe
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP!Ruthie grown up. She falls in love with Peter, Martin and Robbie. Who will she choose? If you don't want to see these charectors mature and sexual don't read! but if you read, please review!
1. Ruthie and Peter Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any 7th Heaven characters, the college is made up

In chp 1 Ruthie is reunited with her ex Peter, this is the first time in 3 years they have seen each other. Enjoy

If anyone had been paying attention they would have noticed the handsome blonde man walking across the courtyard. They would have seen him walk up to the brown haired girl sitting on the bench reading. But no one was there that day. It was just them, alone under the cherry tree.

"Ruthie? Ruthie Camden?" Ruthie looked up from her book to see Peter standing above her, as she stared at him she realized that it was Peter. But not the Peter she had broken up with in her sophomore year. This Peter was a traveled Peter, an older Peter.

"Peter! It's great to see you again. What are you doing at Ecnamor?" Peter stared down at the first girl he had loved. She was beautiful, while she had always been pretty she was now gorgeous, the girl people stop and stare at. Her eyes had changed; they were not as soft as they had been the last time he saw them. They had an edge, the edge of someone that has seen things, and learned many things.

"I heard about this school and I thought I'd come see it, my school isn't as great as the advertisement said. Though it took me three years to figure that out," he smiled; the same smile.

Ruthie smiled back. "It's great to see you, we should get together while you're hear."

"That sounds good, say coffee? Later today or tomorrow?"

"All right, I'll meet you by the Coffee House near the main hall," Ruthie stood to go. "Around three?"

"Sure, see you then Ruthie."

"Till then Peter."

The next day Ruthie sat in the Coffee House. She had put on her favorite green shirt, green had been Peters favorite color. She sighed as she realized there that there was so much she didn't know about him. Things she had once known. She drank her tea and waited. And waited. At 4:00 she stood up and left. Peter had never shown up.

Ruthie was sitting in her dorm re-reading Othello and trying to figure out how Othello and Iago were similar in their motives for killing their wives. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She opened it to find Peter, his hair blown askew by the wind. He pushed his way in before she could close the door on him, something she fully intended to do.

"Where were you?" she said just as he said,

"I can explain."

"Go ahead," she walked over to her bed and sat down. He stood awkwardly in front of her, twisting his hands like a boy who knows he's going to be chastised.

"I was on my way when I ran into a professor my mother dated, oh about a year after we moved away from Glenoak. So we stopped to chat. I had like him, he wrote one of my recommendation letters," Peter sat down on Ruthie's window seat, sinking into the purple pillows. "We talked and before I knew it, it was 4:30, I rushed to the coffee shop but you were gone. I asked the manager and he said you had left about half an hour ago. So I went to the dorm listings office and said I was your brother and that there had been a death in the family and could I please have your dorm number. So she gave it to me, and here I am."

Ruthie stared at him sitting there, the look on his face so sorrowful that she couldn't help laugh and accept his plaintive apology.

"Don't worry Peter, we wouldn't have been able to talk long anyway I had a 5 o'clock class," she smiled and went over to the mini refrigerator tucked under her desk. She pulled out a couple of beers and tossed one at him. "Have a drink and tell me how you've been."

The rest of the night was spent reminiscing about their childhood. It wasn't until right before Peter left that they began to discuss the reason for their break-up.

"I couldn't take it, with my dad committing suicide and my moms depression. I just didn't know how to handle it," Peter said.

"Yeah but I was the one to break up with you. I didn't want to be so near such sadness," Ruthie moved to sit on the bed with Peter. "I wanted to be happy, a regular teenager."

"I understand, now. Back then I hated you. I didn't get why you would leave me, even though all I did was push you away," Peter drank the rest of his beer and threw it into the trashcan.

"I had plans, we were going to go to prom and get a hotel room. You were going to be my first time," Ruthie handed her beer to Peter. "Instead I went with Sam from English class, remember him? He wasn't the best first time. But I stuck to my plan.

"That was my plan too, but my dad changed all that," Peter watched Ruthie as she stared into the distance.

"I wish it had been you," she said looking at him. "I wish I had those memories of you, and me."

"Who says you can't?"

They were both intoxicated on alcohol and memories. Maybe this is how it was suppose to be, thought Ruthie. Or maybe this is all a mistake. Whichever one it was Ruthie didn't stop him when he kissed her. He kissed her full of 'might have beens' and 'what ifs'. He kissed her for his dad and his mom. She kissed him for the prom night that never was and the sadness she felt when she said 'it's over'. They kissed a kiss, which rivaled the great kisses through history.

The kiss lasted till they were lying down, both the way God had made them. Naked. They remained naked and kissing till the next morning. When they woke they were intertwined; Peters' leg between Ruthies', her arms around his neck, one hand grasping his hand. They awoke as comfortable as if surrounded by feathers and velvet.

"I'm glad I have the memories," Ruthie murmured into his ear.

"Me too."

For a week they lived in complete happiness. Peter would walk Ruthie to class, sometimes he would sneak in and stay; mostly, though, he went to the campus library and read. When Ruthie wasn't in class or doing homework they could be found in two places. Either at Ruthies dorm, making memories or discussing ones already made; or at the coffee shop talking to the regulars and the college kids. It was there where Ruthie received the news, she was alone, Peter had a meeting with the Dean of Admissions to see about transferring to Ecnamor.

Ruthie hurried back to the dorm to wait for Peter.  
"I have to go back to Glenoak. Lucy is having trouble with her baby, you know how she's pregnant again. Well, there are complications," Ruthie said, he voice muffled as she buried her face in Peters' chest.

Peter wrapped his arms around her and they sat that way until she fell asleep. Peter stood and laid her down on the bed. He then walked to her closet and got down her suitcase. When she woke he was asleep in her desk chair; her suitcase was packed at his feet.

"Peter, Peter," Ruthie shook Peter till he woke. "Thank you so much. I have to go now."

"I know," he shook his head, and brushed the hair out o his eyes. "I'm going to miss you. We get this second chance and then you have to go."

"But I'll be back, soon," Ruthie blinked rapidly. "Do you want to stay in my room while I'm gone, that way you won't have to get a hotel room."

Peter nodded and held out his arms. They hugged and Ruthie tilted up her head for a kiss. This kiss was full of the second chance that was being taken from them, they were in love and they knew it.

Peter walked home in the rain after dropping Ruthie at the station. Ruthie had rain of her own, running down her face.


	2. Ruthie and Martin Part 1

Chp 2: Ruthie goes home and she and Martin hook up. It's a comfort thing to her, and to him. But she still loves Peter.

I would like to say that I messed with Martin and made him a little more callous and sex hungry. But don't criticize me on that, yell at me for other things.

Ruthie stepped through he front door, in her exhaustion marveling that her parents still kept the door unlocked. She put her bag down and went into the kitchen. No one was there, so she got out some peanut butter and bread and made a sandwich. She took it into the living room, ate it, and fell asleep. When she woke she was looking into Annie's concerned face.

"Mom," she struggled to sit up. "How are you?"

"Fine dear," Annie smiled, but her smile was wan and Ruthie knew she wasn't fine. "How are you? You look terrible."

"I'm just really tired. I ran into Peter at Ecnamor. But he had to stay there, he send his regards and concerns. How is Lucy?"

"She's doing all right. Simon is with her now. Kevin had to go out to get some of her medicine. Ben is out with your father trying talking to Hank. Martin will be here tomorrow and Mary can't come but she sends her prayers and love. Matt and Sarah are on the plane on their way here. Why don't you go talk to Lucy while I go get the twins and little Lucy packed."

"Why are you packing the twins and Lucita up?" Ruthie said as she sat up and brushed her hair.

"I'm sending them up to the colonel for a little while. It's going to be hectic and I don't want them to feel upset about her mom, or the twins about their sister," Annie sighed. "Go talk to your sister now."

Ruthie stood up and talked over to the garage apartment, when she got there it was empty so she went back into the house and ran into Simon sitting in the kitchen.

"She's upstairs in your old room," Simon looked up at Ruthie and grinned. "I'll explain the sleeping arrangement later."

"Thanks Simon," Ruthie smiled back and walked upstairs to her old room. "Lucy! How are you?"

"Fine considering," Lucy was lying down on the bed staring at the ceiling. Her hair was in a mess and she was wearing a pair of Kevin's police force sweats and a grubby T-shirt. "I haven't moved in days, I'm bored out of my mind and Kevin isn't here."

"Oh honey," Ruthie ran over to Lucy and gave her a hug before sitting down on the bed. "What can I do?"

"Tell me about you, take my mind off my poor baby," Lucy stared at Ruthie, her eyes pleading. "No one will do that, they all want to know how I feel what I need, for me to talk. I don't want to talk I want to forget!"

"All right, Lucy. I was at college, sitting and reading Othello, when out of no where Peter says hi. Yes that Peter!"

An hour later Ruthie walked down and sat next to Simon. Simon reached out and pulled her against him. Ruthie cried.

"Shhh. It'll be all right. Hank will take care of her. You'll see, everything will be fine," Simon mussed up Ruthie's hair. "Let me tell you about the sleeping places."

Peter got up and went to the refrigerator, giving Ruthie time to fix herself up.

"I'm in my old room, Lucy is in your old one, Ben and Kevin are in the twins room. Matt and Sarah are in the attic. Mom's sleeping in with Lucy some nights. You and Martin will be in the garage apartment. There that is all."

"All right well, I'm going to go take a nap," Ruthie stood up. "See you later."

Ruthie woke up and rolled over. When she opened her eyes she was staring at the back of a man. His dark hair was messed up and he was sound asleep. But asleep in the same bed as Ruthie.

"Who do you think you are?" Ruthie jumped up and pushed the sleeping figure. "Get out of my bed!"

"Ruthie! Chill! It's me, Martin," the man stood up and turned around. It indeed was Martin.

"What were you doing in bed with me," Ruthie ran her hands threw her hair and shook her head. "It's a good thing I wasn't naked!"

Martin looked her up and down. Taking in the skimpy underwear and lace camisole Ruthie was wearing.

"Yeah, good thing," Martin grinned. "How have you been Ruthie. You grew up since I went to college."

Ruthie blushed and looked around for a robe. When she saw it she swore. The robe was behind Martin, on the other side of the room. Ruthie walked quickly across the room and grabbed her robe. But in her haste to put it on she tripped over the sash and fell right into Martin's arms.

"Watch your step Ruthie, you could get hurt," Martin's eyes were seriously concerned. Ruthie stared into them before she realized that she was dressed in skimpy undergarments and Martin's hands were around her waist and resting on the inner part of her thigh. She stood and put her robe on before stalking across the room to her suitcase.

"You know normally when girls get held up by muscles they sleep with me," Martin grinned as Ruthie spun around. "Or at least say thank you."

"Thank you," Ruthie said in voice that frosted Martin's face and temporarily banished his smile. "Now will you excuse me as I take a shower before breakfast."

"You've missed breakfast, lunch and dinner. I came in at the end of dinner and told Annie that I'd take you out when you woke up. You slept through the whole night and next day," Martin turned around. "Wear something nice I made reservations at the old pool hall. It's now some fancy restaurant that all the couple go to."

"We're not a couple," Ruthie glared at his back.

"Yeah, I know. But it still has great food," Martin turned back toward Ruthie and pulled his shirt over his head. "Now hurry and get dressed. That way we can go eat. I'm starving!"

Ruthie came out of the bathroom dressed in a black dress and with her hair falling down her back. She had even put on eyeliner and mascara.

"Is this nice enough for you Martin?" She struck a pose of an old fashioned supermodel. She turned and strutted down an imaginary runway.

"You look very n-," Martin's voice caught as he stared at Ruthie. Her legs stretched out from black shoes. They (her legs) were barely covered by a short black dress the crisscrossed in the back. She winked at him as she grabbed hr coat off the chair.

"That nice huh."

They talked pleasantly at dinner. Ruthie was drinking heavily. She had had three glasses of wine before they left, and Ruthie had never been one to hold her liqueur. Martin noticed her drinking but decided not to comment on it. Truth was Ruthie was drinking to forget. To forget that Lucy was lying in her old bed in danger of losing her life and her child. To forget that she had left Peter, the perfect polite man in her dorm. And to forget that though she was in love with Peter, she was still feeling something for the suave, if egotistical, man in front of her.

"Are you ready to go?" Martin asked Ruthie. "We've paid, so if you're done we should go."

"All right, lets go," Ruthie stood and pulled her jacket on before walking, slightly off balance to the car.

When they got home she sat down at the table.

"Hey Martin, grab me a beer please."

Martin got one for her and one for him. They sat at the table drinking and listening to the radio that Ruthie had turned on. An hour and 13 beers later, both Martin and Ruthie were drunk, completely drunk. On top of being drunk they were hurting. Martin hurt for Lucy and because he had just been dropped from the army because of a heart condition and because he wanted this women who he used to think of as a sister. With these thoughts in his head he stood and walked toward Ruthie.

"Would you care to dance?" he held out his hand.

"I would love to," Ruthie stood and accepted the offered hand. They danced around the room. Swirling and twirling. Dancing away their pain and pulling each other closer, as if being together would erase their thoughts. They danced till the music stopped and talk radio came on. They stared at each other, both wanting but neither moving.

"Ruthie?" Martin pulled her closer. Their lips were inches apart.

"Yes, Martin," Ruthie sealed the gap and kissed Martin.

Martin was shocked as the conservative Ruthie he had lived with for two years stuck her tongue in his mouth and felt around. Not for long, he soon responded by sucking on it, Ruthie moaned. As their tongues danced Martin slipped his hands down Ruthie's back untying her dress. She let go of him for a second and shook it off. Ruthie then unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants open. Reaching her hand down his pants she began to stroke and caress him; it was Martin's turn to moan with pleasure. They walked their way to the bed, removing clothing as they went. They collapsed on the bed, naked except for the spiked heels Ruthie was wearing.

Martin woke the next morning to find himself gripped in Ruthie's arms. He disentangled himself and walked over to the coffeepot. He turned back to the bed to find a very mussed up Ruthie staring at him.

"Morning Martin," Ruthie brushed her hair out of her face and smiled at him.

"Morning Miss. Ruthie," Martin walked over to the bed and stopped next to her.

Ruthie reached out her hand and pulled him toward her.

"Isn't this a nice thing to wake up to," Martin leaned over and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and, as he stood straight was lifted right out of bed. She wrapped her legs around him and kissed him harder.

They didn't get to drink that coffee until about and hour later.


	3. Ruthie and Martin Part 2

Chapter 3: Martin and Ruthie become very close as they take the kids a train trip to New York. But Ruthie doesn't want to be the mother to Martin's daddy. Sorry, very little action.

This chapter is for jade-snake, and TheSouthernBelle, who requested some more Ruthie/Martin "action". The next few chapters are for them, because of Martin. But don't worry you Peter lovers, he doesn't give up that easily. Ooops. I never said that.

Ruthie and Martin were sitting with Simon at the kitchen table that afternoon. There was a companionable silence as they ate their eggs. The radio playing softly in the background and Eric pacing in his study, all was well.

"Eric! Eric!" Annie's voice rang out from downstairs. Eric ran from his study through the kitchen and upstairs.

Ruthie and Simon ran upstairs after him, followed by Martin who stopped only to drink his last sip of coffee. The sight when they got to Lucy's room was one of joy, not one of sadness as they had thought. Annie sat on a wooden chair to the left of Lucy, on the right was Eric kneeling on the floor. Lucy sat up in the bed, her hair had been brushed and even in her raggedy old sweatshirt she looked beautiful. In her hands was a list of baby names.

"I was thinking maybe James if it's a boy, and Mary-Elaine if it's a girl," Lucy smiled at her parents. "But then I thought, I really should name the baby after the two people who I love the most. So I have decided, and Kevin agrees that the two best names are Eric Kevin Kinkirk and Annie Ruth Kinkirk."

"Oh honey, this mean so much to me," with tears in his eyes Eric gave Lucy a gentle hug. "Thank you so much."

"Why Ruth Lucy?" Ruthie asked from her place in the doorway.

"Because it is the name of my favorite little sister, who has always been there for me," Ruthie smiled and blew a kiss at Lucy, who returned it.

"So when are you going to have a kid named after me?" Simon asked sliding to the ground just inside the doorway. "Or what about Matt and Mary?"

Lucy grinned, "I'll name my next kid after you Simon. If it's a girl it'll be Simona. Is that all right with you?"

Everyone laughed and Simon, Martin and Ruthie went back downstairs to finish their lunches. After words they sat and thought about what they could do to help out Annie in caring for the house.

"I'll finish packing up the kids," Simon volunteered. "If need be, I can fly to New York with them so they won't be scared."

Annie, upon hearing this chimed in. "No Simon, you're already way overspent. There is no way you can afford to fly. Besides I thought the kids would take the train." Annie walked down the stairs and sat at the table with them.

"I could take them," both Lucy and Martin said simultaneously. Everyone chuckled, then turned to Annie for her decision.

"Yes, that'll be good," she smiled. "You both can take them. The twins are at the point where they don't like being bossed around by a woman, and Lucita will need a mom figure. That'll be good."

"All right," Martin appeared to be pleased.

Ruthie on the other hand was not so easily swayed. "But Mom, won't you need at least one of us around to help?"

"With Matt and Sarah having just arrived I really can spare you. Besides you haven't seen the colonel in forever, and Martin I don't recall if you have ever met him."  
With that Ruthie had no choice but to concede. Simon went off to help Annie finish packing the twins and Lucita up, and Martin and Ruthie went back to the garage to pack their bags.

"We should stay a night or two in New York," Martin said on their way to the apartment. "Do some tourist things."

"Or we could rush back here to help out."

"What is your problem?" Martin sat Ruthie down on the bed, then sat next to her.

"What are you talking about?" Ruthie scooted away from him.

"This! Ever since we went inside you have been doing anything you can to get away from me. What happened?"

"Nothing happened," Ruthie turned away and prayed that he would drop it.

"No, something happened. Even this morning you were responsive. You can't tell me nothing has changed," Martin stared at the back of Ruthie's head, willing her to turn and talk to him. "Talk to me Ruthie."

"I messed up with you," Ruthie shuddered then straightened her back and turned to face Martin. "I really fucked this one up."

"How?"

"Before I left school I ran into Peter," Ruthie looked at her hands. "We got back together. Then the first thing I do is come home and sleep with you."  
"So," Martin rested his hand on hers. "Peter never has to know. Besides you guys saw each other for how long? How do you know you guys are back together?"

"I know we're together! We're meant to be together!"

"Then why were you forced to come back here, sounds like maybe this was supposed to happen."

"No, this was never supposed to happen," Ruthie shook Martin's hand off. "I love Peter, we're together. Which leaves you out of the picture!"

"If you are so in love with Peter, why did we have sex last night, and this morning?"

"I was drunk."

"This morning?"

Ruthie stood and walked over to her suitcase. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." They packed in silence. At about three they walked downstairs. They found Simon and the twins sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Hey guys!" Sam and David waved without turning from the TV. Simon smiled.

"I made the mistake of telling them that the colonel doesn't let people watch TV. So they're determined to watch a lot of TV to make up for it."

Ruthie tried to smile then sat down on the couch next to Simon. "When does our train leave?"

"At six, Lucita is saying good-bye to Lucy. Then you two can go up. I guess I'll drive you to the station."

"Thanks Simon," Martin said.

"Sure, say hi to the Colonel for me. I haven't seen him in a long time."

"Of course," Ruthie closed her eyes and leaned back. "Martin, when you bring your suitcase down could you bring mine two?"  
"Yeah, did you not sleep well last night."

"Actually I didn't. Something kept bothering me."

Martin left to go get the bags the same time Lucita walked downstairs. Holding on carefully to the banister and her little doll. Lucita had pale blonde hair, lighter then both her mother and her father. Her big expressive green eyes were defiantly from her father's family, as was her calm temper and peaceful demeanor. But she got her love of people, everyone even if she didn't know them from her mother.

"Auntie Ruthie, Mommy says to tell you that she wants to talk to you."

"Ok Lucita," Ruthie knelt so she was face level with Lucita. "You and I are going to take a train trip. It's going to be a lot of fun. Then you and Sam and David are going to stay with the colonel for awhile. He is really nice."

Lucita nodded and walked over to where Sam and David lay on the ground. They immediately scooted over to make room for her to sit between them.

"They'll take good care of her. They practically worship Lucita," Simon placed a reassuring hand on Ruthie's back. "It'll be all right."

"I know," Ruthie stood and smiled shakily. "I just can't help worrying."

Ruthie walked upstairs and said good-bye to Lucy. After hearing Lucita's favorite bedtime stories, and how she can't eat peanuts but loves crunchy peanut butter Lucy let Ruthie go.

"I'll take good care of her Lucy!"

"I know you will Ruthie, I love you."

"I love you too, see you in a few days."

"Bye," Lucy stared at the empty doorway. Waiting, patiently as she did every day, for Kevin to enter it and brighten her day.

The car ride was silent except for an occasional outburst from Sam or David on how they wanted to stay with Lucy and it wasn't fair. Since Ruthie wasn't up to talking or settling twin 12 year olds down Martin was forced to calm them. Which he did, unfortunately with bribery which did not hold well in Ruthie's book.

At the train station Simon and Martin carried the bags in, while Ruthie carried Lucita. Sam and David trailed behind. They all walked in silence, Simon thinking about how much he wished he was on a train home to see his girlfriend, then quickly reprimanding himself for not wanting to stay and help Lucy. Martin was think about the previous night and how long it had been since he had felt such desire and passion between him and a woman. Ruthie was also thinking about the previous night, however her thoughts were more of regret and shame, however she did find herself remembering quite longingly how wonderful it felt being held in Martin's strong arms. Lucita was wondering how long it would be till she saw her mommy again, and silently praying for god to make her sibling all right. Sam and David were respectively thinking about how much they loved train rides and how sad they were that there was going to be no TV.

After saying good-bye to Simon Ruthie stepped on to her second train of that week. She and Lucita walked up the aisle looking for their compartment, Martin, Sam and David's compartment was located in the opposite direction. When they arrived Ruthie took a few minutes to show Lucy the fold out top bun where she would be sleeping and how the bathroom worked.

"Auntie Ruthie, why is our room so small?" Lucita asked.

"Because they need to have lots of rooms for many people, and this trip will only last a little bit of time. So people are not going to need a lot of space," Lucita nodded and went back to her doll, Susan.

Ruthie sat staring out the window at the people loading onto the train. She stared out the window at the train pulling out of the station. She stared out the window at the countryside that rolled by. She would have stared out the window for the whole trip had Lucita's doll not felt claustrophobic and hungry. They, Lucita, Susan and Ruthie, walked t the dinning car where they ran into Sam and David. Sitting alone at a booth drinking soda.

"Where is Martin?" Ruthie asked as she settled Lucita down across from the boys.

"He's sleeping," Sam answered.

"Yeah, he said to come down here and grab a bite to eat," David added.

"He did, and left you all alone?" Sam and David nodded as they continued to eat their burgers. Ruthie's face clenched, after relaxing her muscles she bent down so she was eye to eye to the boys. "You two listen to me, I need to go have a quick chat with Martin and then I'll be back. Don't go anywhere and watch Lucita."

"Fine," Sam said as David nodded.

Ruthie walked from car to car, standing outside of the boy's room she set her face and knocked. There was no reply. She knocked again, and again, and again. She raised her fist to bang again when the door opened and her fist collided with Martin's bare chest.

"What's up Ruthie?" Martin yawned scratching his head. Ruthie pushed him inside and closed the door behind her. "Wow, I thought you weren't speaking to me."

"What possessed you to leave the boys alone in the dining cart?" Ruthie yelled. "They're very young and shouldn't be left alone! You needed to take a nap? So what! The kids come first! You are so irresponsible!"

Martin placed his hand over Ruthie's mouth. She made a strangled noise in her throat and pushed it away.

"How dare you! Who do you think you are that you can do that to me? You are such a ass!"

"Ruthie."

"I'm not through! Never touch me again!"

"Ruthie."

"Did you actually think I'd suddenly stop talking just because you wanted me to?"

"Ruthie!"

"What?"  
"Where are the boys now?"

"In the dining cart, stop changing the subject."

"Are they alone?"  
"Of course, we're together in here; who could be with them?" Ruthie's mouth fell open in a silent 'o' as she realized what she had said. "Oh."

"What were you saying about responsibility?"

Ruthie turned to leave, just as she was opening the door Martin grabbed her arm and held the door closed. Ruthie felt her self spun till she was facing Martin, then sat down on the bed/couch. Martin leaned against the bathroom door, crossing his arms he stared down at her like she was an unruly student and he a wise professor.

"What?"

"We are going to have to talk about what happened."

"Not now, poor Sam and David are all alone watching Lucita."

"We're going to talk eventually, why not right now?"

"Because there are two twelve year old boys out there in charge of Lucita!" Ruthie stood up. "And I am not going to let them get in trouble or hurt, especially little Lucy!"

"Fine, but this is not over!"

Ruthie walked out the door and turned to close it, "fine."

Martin lay back down on the bad, hands under his head he stared up at the compartment ceiling, and grinned. "God, she is so fine."

_To my darling readers,_

_Thank you to all my reviewers, i am so very, very,very,very sorry that this did not get up sooner. You all have been so sweet to me and my little baby and i let you down. I could give several bullshit excuses but the truth is i just _couldn't_ write. I had ideas, i had time (though i was very stressed) my mind was just not putting these ideas to paper. I love you all, expect the next chapter to go up asap and i hope you had a happy new year._

_Brooke Monroe_

_P.s. I'm looking for someone to BETA this story, please email me at if you are interested in the job._


End file.
